


兰因絮果

by Lemonade_zsn



Category: Real Person Fiction, 名侦探学院
Genre: M/M, 南北 - Freeform, 南北纬 - Freeform, 周蒲 - Freeform, 郭蒲 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade_zsn/pseuds/Lemonade_zsn
Summary: 兰因絮果：初始美满，最终分离。未曾想，原来有些事，即是兰因，又是絮果。
Relationships: 周峻纬/蒲熠星, 郭文韬/蒲熠星
Kudos: 11





	兰因絮果

Chapter 1

周峻纬丝毫不意外郭文韬和蒲熠星在一起了。

他们几人相识于别处，相知于《名侦探学院》这个节目。那时真的是少年意气，神采飞扬。少年们棋逢对手，那些情感就在不知不觉中生根发芽。

“我们再聊三次天，我们一定会成为好朋友”。那是郭文韬和蒲熠星相识的起点，疾风知劲草，相似的少年遇到了另一个彼此，自当视对方为知己，颇有伯牙子期之意。

“南北之争”

“我选蒲熠星吧”

“我选择文韬”

“那不是郭文韬嘛”

“……”

这些都不是作假的，那时的蒲熠星和郭文韬在对方眼里都是不同的。自然的，所有人都看的出来蒲熠星和郭文韬之间的暗流涌动，更遑论学心理的周峻纬。

Chapter 2

所有人都知道南北是真，但没有人知道周峻纬喜欢蒲熠星也是真。没有人真的就是一个人都不知道，包括周峻纬自己。

都说医者不自医，心理学家往往看不透的就是自己。他解释不了自己下意识对蒲熠星的关注。只能将这种关注划为对优秀之人的欣赏。但这种从未对他人有过的关注的让他自己感到不安，因为对于周峻纬来说这是种未知的情感。周峻纬深知郭文韬与蒲熠星是相似的人，为了寻得自己的情感具体为何，于是他便将这份与众不同的关注移到了郭文韬的身上。

粉丝们自当只是认为是几个男生关系好，嗑起cp是毫不顾忌，他们几个男生说话也百无禁忌。自从周峻纬将自己的关注放在郭文韬身上后，“北纬”更是异军突起，大有盖过“南北”的势头。

“不要被感性蒙蔽双眼”

“我的长笛，我的短箫”

“情比笛长，箫短情长”

“……”

但他们自己知道，北纬只是友情。

Chapter 3

“我一定要把你们两个分开”

蒲熠星说出这句话时，周峻纬表面上跟其他人一起开着南北cp的玩笑，但他自己内心是笑不出来的。

在刻意关注郭文韬的这段时间里，周峻纬明白了自己的情感——蒲熠星对他来说是特殊的，是与众不同的。即使刻意让自己不注意蒲熠星，但就算是身体都会下意识向蒲熠星所在的方向倾斜。

“卓特出而无匹，呈才好其莫当。”

“翩若惊鸿，婉若游龙。荣曜秋菊，华茂春松。”①

周峻纬在年少时读不懂的曹植②，在2019年，忽然就懂了。

Chapter 4

蒲熠星和郭文韬在旁人眼里，那就是天造一对，地设一双的模范伴侣。

早在《一站到底》的舞台上，南北cp便初现端倪。

总有人说，“爱与梦想都要棋逢对手”，郭文韬和蒲熠星两个人就是这句话最好的诠释。他们在一起是水到渠成的事情，一切都如呼吸一般自然。没有漫天的焰火，没有盛大的表白，一切都自然而然的发生了。

那之后啊，生活仿佛像是沁了蜜一样甜。

但有人欢欣就会有人失落。将一切深埋心底的周峻纬回到了加拿大，他们之间的联系渐渐的少了。但每当有人问起，周峻纬便推脱是时差原因，大家便也不在说什么。但每次蒲熠星在线的时候，周峻纬总是恰巧在线，但处在热恋期的蒲熠星从来没有细想。

这份甜，实在是太甜了，甜到掩盖了生活中一切其他的味道。

Chapter 5

“峻纬，我跟郭文韬分手了”

周峻纬坐在蒲熠星的对面，脸上满是担心的神色，但蒲熠星却神色如常。蒲熠星修长的手指一下又一下的敲着水晶杯，杯里的威士忌在灯光下泛着琥珀色的光，幽幽的开口，“我累了，所以我放手了”。

激情总是会掩盖一些事情的。

恋爱之初，彼此在对方眼里都是完美的。俗话说“有情饮水饱”，这个时候可以无视一切障碍，眼里心里全是那个人。

“为了他，我差点放弃我自己”

蒲熠星总是迁就郭文韬的。他总是先低头，先认错，先服软。他不想让这些小事情影响他跟郭文韬的感情，但人总会累的。更何况蒲熠星同郭文韬一样，本质上是骄傲的人啊。

当激情褪去，当那浓郁的甜味散开，被掩盖的咸、酸、辣，便一点一点的，一点一点的泛上来了。

“他们两个是多么相似的人啊。”这是郭文韬和蒲熠星在一起的原因，如今却成了分开的理由。

所谓的棋逢对手，变成了寸步不让。两个人从闹别扭，到发脾气，再到冷战，没有人选择退让，也没有人愿意退让。但刚过易折啊，每一次的爆发都像是给原本已经就紧绷的发条再加一把力，齿轮的每次转动都压在他们两人的神经上，就等其中一个人的弦先断掉。

直到某一天，蒲熠星不辞而别。

“峻纬，我放过他，也放过我自己。”

“阿蒲，如果说我想带你走，你愿意吗？”

Chapter 6

没有人知道蒲熠星去了哪，郭文韬疯狂的找过他，但没有结果，蒲熠星铁了心不想让他找到，他无计可施。

郭文韬的邮箱里静静的躺着一封邮件，是蒲熠星发来的。

邮件的最后有这么一段话，“韬韬，我们不是不爱了，但也确实无法再继续了。你我之间，最终还是一场兰因絮果。”

Chapter 7

“我回来了，峻纬”

“欢迎回来”

**Author's Note:**

> ①出自曹植《静思赋》、《洛神赋》
> 
> ②曹植和自己的哥哥曹丕同时喜欢甄宓，但由于曹丕先一步见到甄宓，便成了曹丕的妻子，曹植的嫂嫂。这里用来隐喻南北纬，文韬先峻纬一步认识阿蒲。


End file.
